gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam (Seeker)
Sam (sometimes called Sam Seeker) was a soldier and special operative in service to Lord Edgar. Sam fought in the battle between Lord Edgar and Maydros and later was part of a quest to recover the Duck after it was stolen by the Thief of Shuldriana. Sam would later become a veteran of the War of the Duck. Service to Lord Edgar Sam was renowned as a formidable fighter who's tact was as much a weapon as his brawn. He was a loyal servant to Lord Edgar, despite his frustration with him for paying tribute to any passing gang of bullies such as the Opjomp or Kindred. Lord Edgar once explained to him that it was done for the safety of the people, and the argument he and Sam had that day may have been instrumental in Lord Edgar's decision to harbor Norman Phillips in open defiance of Maydros and the Kindred. Sam supported Edgar's decision to protect Norman, and fought in the battle against the assembled army of Kindred, Crimonyst and Huganan. Sam killed the Huganan Audrey and was present to help Gregor Namath with his burden of molten kwasa. After the battle, he was among Lord Edgar's chosen council to discuss the arrangements after Norman Phillips's death. Search for the Duck After the Duck was stolen several times, it finally disappeared when it was stolen by Cadaver. Lord Edgar secretly contacted Sam and sent him on a mission to seek the Duck. Over the course of the journey, he earned the name surname "Seeker." He was accompanied by a former Crimonyst named Hector, who was skilled in necromancy. Sam believed Lord Edgar to be unaware of this acquaintance until he discovered that Edgar had actually turned a blind eye despite his recent outlawing of necromancy in hopes that he could help to recover the Duck and prevent the oncoming war. During a stay at an inn, Sam encountered a woman named Olivia, who claimed to be traveling in the opposite direction. The two had a romantic encounter before parting ways. Later, when Hector uses his skill to reanimate the corpse of one of the guards killed by Cadaver, Olivia interrupts the interrogation, revealing she has followed them, having deduced Hector to be a Crimonyst and now a necromancer. Olivia reveals she is actually a spy in service to Lord Edgar, and does not believe that Sam is actually working for him as well. Sam stalls while Hector gets the information from the corpse, and Olivia produces a gun, a weapon that Sam is unfamiliar with. Before she can shoot him, Hector releases the protection charm he had cast and the reanimated corpse attacks Olivia, impervious to her gunshots. As the corpse attacks her, Hector and Sam make their escape. Despite a final encounter with Cadaver, their mission was ultimately a failure and the War of the Duck soon broke out. War of the Duck Sam and Hector were reunited during the war for certain missions. Despite his failure on the search for the Duck, Sam stayed in Lord Edgar's good graces. He put the blame for the death of Olivia on Hector, as she had been one of Edgar's agents and Hector was a former Crimonyst and a practitioner of illegal arts. Hector avoided dungeons and became a bandit during the war. He and Sam were forced to work together to stay alive during a siege, and they partially forgave one another and went their separate ways. After the war, Sam lived out the rest of his life in peace.